


Аусвайс на небо

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky thinks Steve is his handler, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Confessions, Diary, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Flashbacks, HYDRA Trash Party adjacent, Identity Issues, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unreliable Narrator, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: События происходят после КА:ЗС. Перед тем, как Зимнего Солдата удалось найти, его успели стереть заново. Чтобы попытаться наладить с ним контакт, Сэм предложил Стиву подарить Баки дневник, который тот ежедневно приносит ему, пытаясь показать себя с лучшей стороны и доказать, что заслуживает того хорошего отношения, которое получает от Стива
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 71
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Аусвайс на небо

_Явился мне в печальном сне  
Крылатый Серафим.  
И я во сне сказал ему:  
"Летим, летим, летим._

_Я знаю, есть и ждет меня  
Желанный мой причал.  
Даруй мне путь: скажи пароль,  
Я так о нем мечтал._

_Аусвайс, аусвайс, аусвайс на небо,  
Аусвайс на небо."_  
Агата Кристи

  
  
  


Во рту было мерзко. Когда заканчивалось действие седативных и он начинал понемногу приходить в себя, всегда подташнивало от химической горечи у самого корня языка. Увы, его голова была зафиксирована так же надежно, как и все остальное тело, так что просто повернуть ее и, хотя бы, дать слюне вытечь наружу не представлялось возможным. Приходилось глотать.

Свет направленной прямо ему на лицо лампы жег даже сквозь закрытые веки, поэтому он и не пытался открыть глаза. Просто лежал и ждал, пока постепенно восстановится чувствительность в мышцах, пока двое людей (техники), которые следили за показаниями приборов чуть в отдалении, обменяются хоть парой слов, пока произойдет хоть что-нибудь.

Жизнь Зимнего Солдата была довольно проста. В ней были периоды действия и бездействия. Они сменяли друг друга, как день и ночь. Чередование их было закономерно, неизбежно и неотвратимо. Он знал это даже когда не знал, кто он и зачем нужен, пока его не инструктировали для следующего задания.

Вслед за вкусом вернулось обоняние. От собственных волос попахивало озоном. Затылок зудел, а левая сторона головы ощущалась тяжелой и онемевшей. Его стирали. Он понимал, что это такое, даже если не понимал вообще больше ничего.

Дверь открылась. Веские решительные шаги устремились прямо к нему. Замерли в паре метров.

— Почему он до сих пор связан? — спросил властный мужской голос. Отчетливое неодобрение в нем прозвучало угрожающе.

— Потому что он Зимний Солдат, сэр, — ответил старший из техников. — И мы не в состоянии гарантировать, что он не взбрыкнет, когда закончится действие препаратов.

— Доктор Вейзмайер, — тяжко произнес его собеседник. — Мы сейчас говорим о гражданине США, много лет проведшем в плену, в нечеловеческих условиях, так что постарайтесь выбирать выражения. Мы не скотину обсуждаем.

Яростный нажим в последних словах почему-то вовсе не испугал Солдата. Прозвучал даже скорее приятно. Тем более, что правым предплечьем он вдруг ощутил теплую, тяжелую мужскую ладонь, коротким обещанием помощи сжавшую ему руку, прежде чем начать расстегивать ремни.

— При всем моем уважении, должен предупредить вас… — недовольно начал техник, но человек перебил его:

— Вас пригласили не предупреждать, а оценить его состояние, — холодно сказал он.

— Состояние стабильное. Он стремительно приходит в норму. Вывих вправили, седативные его метаболизм пережжет в любую секунду, — также холодно, но возвращаясь в рамки своей компетенции ответил техник. — Но если вы собираетесь вести с ним задушевные беседы, вынужден обратить ваше внимание, что его обнуляли буквально за несколько часов до того, как он попал к нам. Так что я не советовал бы вам ждать от него чудес, капитан.

В этот момент лампа, наконец, выключилась, и Солдат несмело поморщившись приоткрыл глаза.

Прямо над ним наклонялся высокий статный мужчина и его золотистые волосы ореолом сияли вокруг волевого строгого лица.

Красивого.

Капитан.

Золотые волосы.

— Ты помнишь меня? — на удивление мягко спросил капитан.

Солдат не помнил. Но ему нравилось то, что он видел.

— Это ничего. Ничего страшного. Познакомимся заново. Главное, ты теперь здесь. Ты у своих, — человек повернулся и мрачно посмотрел на техников. — И я не допущу, чтобы с тобой снова обращались, как с пленным.

Солдату было странно все это слушать.

Для начала было странно уже то, что с ним разговаривали. Обычно ему давали указания или отдавали приказы. Проводили инструктаж.

То, что говорил светловолосый капитан, не укладывалось в привычные ему представления о том, как с ним общались.

Но еще удивительнее было, когда отстегнув все ремни, человек помог ему сесть на узком смотровом столе.

— Ты в состоянии встать на ноги? — спросил он. — Пойдем отсюда? Покажу тебе, где ты теперь будешь жить.

— Могу, сэр. Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответил Солдат по-английски, очень стараясь продемонстрировать, что заслуживает бережного и просто хорошего отношения.

Он не помнил, почему взбунтовался на этот раз, но глубоко внутри знал, что его вспышки агрессии обычно объяснялись непониманием, нехваткой информации, растерянностью. Тем, что он не мог отличить своих и чужих. Ему было очень стыдно. Он не любил, когда его били и кололи седативные в шею.

— Готов проследовать в камеру временного содержания, сэр.

Капитан вдруг поморщился, и его правильное лицо стало таким грустным, что Солдат мысленно дал себе по губам.

— Никаких больше камер. Я тебе обещаю, — сказал капитан и повторил: — Ты у своих.

Солдат пытливо заглянул в его светлые глаза, не очень-то спеша доверять таким заманчивым красивым словам.

Как бы ему ни хотелось верить…

Ему очень хотелось.

У Капитана были светлые волосы и убежденность во взгляде, и Солдат знал, что если очень захочет, он убедит себя, что может вспомнить его.

— Сэм, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. — Голос Стива в телефоне звучит растерянно и расстроенно. – Мне кажется неправильно так с ним поступать.

— И тебе «Добрый вечер, Стив», — бормочет Уиллсон, пытаясь найти часы и посмотреть, сколько времени: — Или уже доброе утро? Нет, ты меня совершенно ни от чего не отвлекаешь. Я был совершенно свободен. Как и большинство людей в это время суток. Правда, немного спал.

— Извини, Сэм, — в ответе Роджерса прекрасно слышно, что ему ни разу не совестно, и он вообще уже думать забыл, о том, что только что разбудил человека в другом городе.

Черт, наверно, не стоило ворчать. Сэму льстит такое доверие Стива. То, что Стив говорит с ним о том, что явно вообще больше ни с кем не обсуждает.

О том глухом тупике, в котором они застряли с Баки. С Солдатом. С Зимним Солдатом.

— Ну, выкладывай, что там у вас, — ворчит Сэм, выбираясь из постели и ковыляя в темноте в сторону кухни, чтобы поставить кофе.

— Это все его чертов дневник, Сэм.

— Он ведет его?

— Каждый день. И вечером приносит мне, чтобы я мог прочесть.

— Не худший способ общения, — Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Общения? Сэм, когда ты посоветовал подарить ему дневник, чтобы он мог выговориться хотя бы с самим собой, не подразумевалось, что он будет с его помощью уведомлять меня постфактум о своем распорядке дня. Каждый день

— Распорядке дня? — Сэм ненавидит, когда непроизвольно начинает использовать техники психоконсультаций в общении с друзьями, но Стиву сейчас явно это нужно.

— Да. Но для начала, это же дневник, Сэм. Дневник это личное. Его не приносят ежедневно тому, кого даже другом не считают, — в голосе Стива столько горечи, что Сэму невольно становится больно за него. — Считают не знаю, кем-то вроде надсмотрщика. Сэм, я пробовал отказываться читать, но это вызывало у него почти что панику. Так что теперь я читаю прямо в его присутствии. А он стоит рядом и смотрит, как я это делаю. Это непросто, Сэм.

— Стив, а ты не думаешь, что если бы он не хотел, чтобы ты читал его записи, он бы не был так аккуратен в этом вопросе? Понимаешь, любое послание — это послание.

— Сэм, я не тупой. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это значит. Баки считает, что все еще у ГИДРЫ или у кого-то еще. Он считает, что я его оцениваю и старается подать себя с лучшей стороны. Проявляет сознательность, послушание. Сотрудничает, господи ебаный боже.

Выдох Стива такой тяжелый, что Сэму даже на расстоянии хочется обнять его.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что это лучше, чем вариант, в котором он не сотрудничал бы с тобой?

— Понимаю. Я бы не смог засунуть его в клетку, даже если бы он всерьез гнал всю эту пургу про дело ГИДРЫ.

Вот это уже что-то новое.

— Что?

— Ну. Я попытался зайти с другого конца. Сказал ему, что его распорядок дня мне хорошо известен. Что в этой области у меня нет к нему вопросов. Он молодец. Ежедневные упражнения, много физической активности, здоровое питание, часы отдыха – все отлично. Но я это и так знаю. А дневники люди ведут для того, чтобы писать в них о своих мыслях, эмоциях, чувствах. О том, что у них в душе, в голове.

У Сэма холодок пробежал по спине.

— И что он написал?

— Вранье, Сэм. Все, что он притащил мне под видом своих мыслей — форменное вранье, — дыхание Роджерса дрожало в динамике телефона, как если бы он был в ярости. — Он целую страницу исписал тем, как он предан идеалам ГИДРЫ, что безоговорочно принимает их путь, как единственно верный, и готов внести свой вклад в дело мира во всем мире, порядка и всеобщего процветания. Он… такими фразами это писал. Сэм. Это чужие слова. Это то, что они ему говорили. Я же вижу. То, что ему внушали. И он, черт, он думает: я хотел проверить, действительно ли он так считает. Но я же вижу, что нет.

— Мне кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.

— Он так старается мне угодить, что я кричать готов, Сэм. Я же прямо вижу, как он ищет, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы я… оставался добр к нему.

— Стив, послушай меня, — садясь со своим кофе у темного окна говорит Уиллсон. — То, что ты это понимаешь, очень-очень важно. Не дави на него, не злись, не требуй от него того, что ему пока трудно. Ты же говорил, он хитрый парень. Он сам разберется. Просто не меняй своей линии поведения. И он сам сделает выводы.

— Сэм, он до сих пор не верит, что его не накажут, если он будет брать еду без разрешения. Я знаю, через что он прошел. Но читать, как он выводит своим красивым почерком всю эту хрень про великую миссию во имя человечества — это тяжело.

— Верю, Стив, — как можно мягче отвечает Сэм и смотрит в темноту за окном.

В какой-то миг он завидовал Стиву, вернувшему себе своего друга пусть даже таким, пусть таким… Но теперь даже представлять себе не хочет, что подобное могло бы случится с Райли. Что Райли писал бы ему в своем дневнике пространные послания о великом деле джихада и его осознании своей роли в этой благородной борьбе с неверными. Лишь бы Сэм продолжал кормить его и не поднимал на него руку.

Это было бы просто ужасно.

Стив еще хорошо держится.

Все эти месяцы.

— Стив, а знаешь, заведи дневник сам. Подмечай там плюсы в его поведении. Любые мелочи, ты же внимательный мужик, что я тебе говорю. Попробуй. И мысли свои тоже пиши. Помогает их упорядочить. Хорошая штука.

— Ладно, Сэм, — голос Стива немного тухнет.

— Мужик, слушай, может тебе тоже стоит поспать? Спать — это важно. И, к слову, распорядок дня — это не самое худшее из придуманного человечеством.

Стив негромко смеется в трубку, и Сэм мысленно поздравляет себя с маленькой победой, а после говорит:

— Стив. Ты молодец. Ты отлично держишься. Ты делаешь для него очень много. Ты рядом с ним, что уже немало значит. Постарайся проявить больше сдержанности и больше терпения.

— Я знаю, Сэм. Он все больше оживает с первого дня, как нам удалось забрать его из этой последней чертовой лаборатории. Он не виноват, что ублюдки успели стереть его сразу перед этим. Не виноват, что был напуган и вел себя агрессивно. Он… я не жду, чтобы он так сразу меня вспомнил. Просто я хотел бы, чтобы он хотя бы не считал меня, — Стив снова долго с трудом выдыхает, — одним из них. Кем-то из этой сволочи.

— Я понимаю, Стив, — Сэм чувствует, как печально кривится его собственный рот. — Но продвижение маленькими шажками — это тоже прогресс. Мужик, имей терпение, делай скидку. Я думаю, он старается изо всех сил.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — чуть-чуть невпопад отвечает Стив. И как обычно, без предупреждения кладет трубку.

За окном царит полнейшая непроглядная тьма.

Американский капитан был невероятно добр к нему.

Он был настолько добр, что Зимний ощущал себя буквально на грани паники.

Так страшно было поверить. Так страшно было поверить и ошибиться.

Но Капитан был невероятно терпелив с ним.

Зимний жил теперь пусть и на закрытом объекте, но в апартаментах из двух комнат. У него была собственная кровать с постельным бельем и ванная комната. Ему было позволено читать книги, стоявшие на полках в гостиной. И самому устанавливать себе расписание тренировок, и никто до сих пор не пытался его скорректировать.

Ему разрешалось брать пищу без разрешения.

И даже это было еще не все.

Американский капитан ежедневно находил время, чтобы увидеться с ним.

Он много говорил о том, что, все, что произошло с Солдатом неправильно. И что никто не имеет права обвинять Солдата в том, что он долгие годы служил противнику, убивал для них.

Солдату нравилось, что с ним разговаривали, как с человеком.

Нравилось, как загорались светлые глаза капитана, когда тот говорил о том, что воля каждого человека свободна. Что то, как ему поступать, должно быть сознательным выбором, и как омерзительно, как низко лишать человека возможности делать то, что он считает верным, права отвечать за свои действия.

Капитан так красиво говорил об этом, что Солдату казалось, он готов был слушать его часами. Просто сидеть с капитаном в освещенной теплым светом гостиной, смотреть на его убежденное лицо, наблюдать за кистями его рук, любоваться отблесками солнца в его волосах.

Солдат не знал, сколько еще это продлится. Он жадно впитывал каждое мгновение.

Иногда Солдат спрашивал, какая у него будет миссия, но капитан только молча качал головой или просил не спешить с этим, и тогда Солдат спрашивал, какая миссия у капитана, и тот улыбался и рассказывал ему о разном. О том, что происходило в огромном мире за пределами закрытого объекта, о том, с какими угрозами каждый день сталкиваются все народы земли. О том, что невозможно просто сидеть сложа руки, если ты нужен людям. Что невозможно оставаться в стороне, зная, что ты мог помочь другим, и не помог.

Когда капитан говорил об этом, у Солдата так нежно щемило в груди. Ему казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он вспомнит.

— Привет, Баки. Рад, наконец, нормально с тобой познакомиться, — Сэм улыбается и протягивает Солдату руку для рукопожатия. — Я Сэм, друг Стива.

Тот хмурится, смотрит на руку, потом на Стива, потом с заметным колебанием заставляет себя взять и пожать ладонь Сэма. Осторожно, будто не зная, насколько сильно ему можно сдавить.

— Зимний Солдат, — глухо говорит он. — Статус неизвестен.

Сэм мысленно дает себе по губам. Стив же предупреждал его, что Баки так и не начал откликаться на свое имя.

— Вот значит, как, — хмыкает Сэм. — Ну, тогда я рад даже больше. Я ведь тоже в какой-то мере солдат. Только из других частей.

— Авиация, — улыбается рядом Стив, который явно рад, что Сэм заглянул к ним. — Поддержка с воздуха.

— У меня крылья. Ты же меня видел… Хотя, прости, я знаю, что ты не помнишь, — черт, Сэм отвратительно себя чувствует. Лажает с каждой новой фразой все больше.

— Поддержка с воздуха, — повторяет Солдат и оценивающе щурится: — Поддержка капитана?

— Конечно. Правда, я был уже в отставке, когда познакомился с Кэпом. Работал в центре помощи ветеранам, старался помогать таким же, как я. Но потом в моей жизни появился этот ослепительный атлет, и я сам и не заметил, как снова оказался в строю, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Сейчас я, правда, без одного крыла. Но у нашего капитана в друзьях, ни много ни мало, Старки, так что я очень рассчитываю скоро подправить оперение.

Солдат повернулся к Стиву, посмотрел с интересом и требовательно спросил:

— Меня тоже доукомплектуют крыльями?

Стив хмурится. И, господи, у него такое лицо. Он умеет отказать даже молча.

— Прости.

Солдат чуть поджимает губы.

— Я обучаем, — мрачно говорит он. — Я могу сбросить вес, если дело в этом. Я… хочу быть в твоей команде поддержки.

— Ты всегда в ней, — твердо отвечает ему Стив. — Ты в ней уже потому, что ты жив.

Солдат чуть хмурится, но, похоже, принимает отказ.

Сэм угощает их домашними пирожками, которые передала его мама, и спешит попрощаться. Он рад, что его в какой-то мере идентифицировали, как своего, но это не отменяет того, что Солдат почти не пытается скрывать, как сильно ревнует.

Стив провожает Сэма до автобуса.

— Я рад, что ты сумел выбраться в Нью-Йорк, — говорит он.

— Брат, у меня здесь как бы мама живет. Я не только к тебе приехал, — скалится Сэм.

— Знаю, мои наилучшие пожелания и огромное спасибо миссис Уилсон за угощение, — отвечает Стив и снова возвращается к своей мысли: — Просто есть одна вещь, о которой я не хотел говорить по телефону.

— Слушаю тебя, Стив, — тут же отбрасывает маску дурашливости Сэм.

— Это очень личное, — Стив поджимает губы, и Сэм видит, как сложно ему переступить определенные границы, чтобы признать:— В общем, Баки… Солдат. Он пытается соблазнить меня.

Не то, чтобы Сэм не подозревал за этими двоими что-то подобное, но услышать такое прямым текстом все же немного шокирует.

— Ты уверен? Какими словами он дал это понять?

— Не словами, Сэм. — Стив мнется, ему явно некомфортно об этом говорить, но он дергает плечом и берет себя в руки: — Просто я знаю, как он ведет себя, когда соблазняет. Это сразу чувствуется в пластике его тела, наклоне головы, в том, как он смотрит. — Стив набирает в грудь воздух и выдыхает. — Я просто знаю, как он делал это раньше. И он делает это опять.

— Стив, можно прямой вопрос: вы были любовниками?

Роджерс белеет, а потом сразу густо заливается краской.

— Сэм, мы с Баки вместе с самого детства. Мы — лучшие друзья, мы как братья. С чего тебе это в голову пришло?

— Ну, с того, что он пытается соблазнить тебя. Годится как вариант объяснения? — Сэму неловко, но он не слепой. — Знаешь, это прекрасно, когда люди способны на такую дружбу, как ваша. Это очень воодушевляет. Сразу хочется верить, что в случае чего, ты и меня не бросишь в какой-нибудь фашистской тюрьме. Но все же, Стив, я ни на кого не видел у тебя такой богатой эмоциональной реакции, как на Баки.

Стив хмурится, все еще красный, как рак.

— Сэм, я его люблю. Как человека. Это не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Как и к тому, что в мое время такой секс считался преступлением, содомия была смертным грехом, а в военные годы подобное кончилось бы трибуналом.

Сэм понимает. Возможно, даже лучше, чем ему бы этого хотелось.

— Баки самый родной и близкий мне человек, — продолжает Стив. — Так было всегда и так всегда будет. Если бы мы вернулись с войны в сорок пятом, мы оба бы женились и завели семьи. Все, как положено. И то, что по малолетству мы дрочили вместе и вообще баловались друг с другом в темноте, не имеет значения.

— Стив, — Сэму хочется сжать Стиву плечо, но он не уверен, что сейчас это будет уместно: — Я не сексолог. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Подсказку. — Стив неловко пожимает плечами, впервые отводит взгляд. — Как мне так отказать ему, чтобы не обидеть? Чтобы все не испортить. Он так похорошел, когда выбрал эту тактику, я не хочу регресса.

— А ты уверен, что хочешь ему отказать? — Сэм на мгновение ощущает себя сводней. Но что-то (почти все) в Стиве четко говорит о том, что хочет он абсолютно обратного.

Сначала Роджерс не отвечает. Но спустя пару минут терпеливого ожидания в исполнении Сэма признает.

— Он меня не помнит. Совсем, Сэм. Совершенно не помнит. И мне кажется как-то подло будет переспать с ним сейчас. Как будто воспользоваться его невинностью.

Сэм кивает, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что сдержался от удивленного хмыканья. Зимний Солдат совершенно не выглядит невинным. Честно говоря, производит впечатление максимально далекое от пуританства. В его попытках соблазнения Сэм скорее готов был заподозрить тонкий расчет, нежели трогательную влюбленность. Но все же говорит Сэм совсем другое.

— Стив, а что будет, если он тебя и не вспомнит? Совсем.

— Он вспомнит.

— А если нет? Если его мозг слишком серьезно поврежден. Что тогда будет? Ты откажешься от него?

— Никогда, — с тихой, но отчетливой яростью произносит Стив.

— Тогда просто подумай еще раз над тем, почему ты его отталкиваешь. Кому из вас от этого лучше?

Стив снова молчит вместо ответа.

От остановки отъезжает нужный Сэму автобус.

— Стив, если у тебя есть пара минут, готов послушать кое-что о старине Сэме Уилсоне? Не уверен, что это будет прямо подсказка, но это пример того, что так тоже бывает в жизни, потому что было со мной.

Стив кивает, и Сэм на мгновение зажмуривается, потому что ему так не хочется разочаровать Капитана Америку.

— Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, я иногда поверить не мог, что я вернулся. Что я правда жив. Я радовался каждый раз, когда у меня вставало. Как будто это было доказательством того, что я не умер, я здесь. Стив, в то время у меня было восемь женщин. Мама до сих пор не может простить мне, что я не женился ни на одной из них. Но, Стив, мне даже сложно тебе описать, как я до сих пор им всем благодарен. Они отогрели меня, когда я рассыпался на осколки ледяного безумия, они меня просто спасли. Сексом, да. Но, честно говоря, наверное, немного больше чем сексом.

Стив слушает его так внимательно и серьезно, без тени осуждения и неодобрения в глазах, что Сэму очень хочется верить в то, что все, что он говорит правильно. Что это чем-то поможет.

— Знаешь, они научили меня не вздрагивать от прикосновений. Помогли почувствовать себя сильным, привлекательным, желанным. С ними я понял, что могу дарить удовольствие и радость, а не только бесконечно мучить себя по кругу все одним и тем же вопросом.

“Почему он, а не я?”

— Так что ты абсолютно прав в том, что дело вовсе не в сексе, как в физиологическом процессе. Возможно, дело в тех эмоциях, которые мы ощущаем благодаря ему.

— Например? — мягко спрашивает Стив.

— В открытости, доверии, нежности. Чувстве защищенности, наконец. Прости, но мне кажется не таким уж удивительным то, что он может очень сильно нуждаться в этом.

К тому моменту, когда Сэм заканчивает распинаться, подходит уже второй нужный ему автобус и, пожав Стиву руку, Сэм торопится скорее забраться внутрь.

Ох, что и говорить, но собираясь сегодня на эту встречу Сэм никак не планировал обсуждать со Стивом его и свою половую жизнь. Не то чтобы Сэму было стыдно об этом говорить, но все равно ощущалось немножечко неловко, как если бы он отчитался о своих сексуальных похождениях Санта-Клаусу.

Но задумчивый взгляд, который он замечает у Стива через автобусное стекло, говорит о том, что, может быть, он не зря...

Капитан вывез его с территории базы на заднем сиденье автомобиля с затемненными стеклами. Солдат не задавал ему никаких вопросов. Он шкурой чувствовал, как утекает оставшееся им вместе время. Он хотел насладиться каждым мгновением по максимуму.

Капитан молчал, но Солдату не нужно было напоминаний, чтобы пригнуться, когда они проезжали КПП. Впрочем, их машина даже не притормозила. Они выехали на платное скоростное шоссе и вскоре уже летели по нему на максимальной скорости куда-то на запад.

Солдат не спрашивал, куда его везут. Он давно привык, что информацию ему сообщают, когда приходит подходящее время. Когда-то ему качественно отбили лишнее любопытство, так что рисковать без особой причины он не собирался. Тем более, что он прекрасно чувствовал, как рассержен и даже расстроен Капитан.

Зимнему это совсем-совсем не нравилось.

Спустя почти полчаса тягостного молчания он протянул руку между передними сиденьями и осторожно коснулся бедра капитана.

— Может быть, включим музыку? — тихо спросил он.

Капитан молча нажал кнопку автомагнитолы, и когда заиграло радио, коротким и каким-то благодарным жестом на миг коснулся его руки.

Женщина с приятным мелодичным голосом пела о том, что она плохая девочка, курит и пьяна уже к шести. Песня была откровенно так себе, но Солдат не заметил, как начал мурлыкать в такт припеву.

Капитан усмехнулся себе под нос и спросил:

— Нравится песня?

— Мне нравится музыка, — честно ответил Солдат и спросил: — Мне ведь можно петь? Ты не говорил, что нельзя.

— Конечно, можно, — ответил капитан.

— _«Что мне делать? Я не хочу грустить»_ , — нарочито тонким голосом подпел Солдат и, улыбнулся, услышав, как тихо засмеялся капитан.

— Тебе не придется грустить, — сказал он. — Тебе понравятся эти выходные. Можешь мне поверить.

— Я тебе верю, — ответил Солдат, кивая в такт следующей песне и любуясь освещенным садящимся солнцем лесом за окном.

Он действительно не собирался грустить. Все будет, как будет.

Как выяснилось, капитан привез его к стильному одноэтажному дому, выгодно расположенному на живописном склоне явно частной земли, у окруженного лесом озера. Во всяком случае, несмотря на великолепные виды, других жилых домов вокруг видно не было.

— Теперь это мой дом, — сказал ему капитан. — Хотел показать его тебе. Нравится?

Всем телом радуясь тому, что их дорога закончилась и можно тянуться в свое удовольствие, Солдат всей грудью вдохнул чистый воздух и, бросив долгий взгляд на блики на воде, ответил:

— Дом у озера. Даже как-то банально.

Капитан мягко хмыкнул, явно зная, что Зимний это не всерьез.

— Пошли внутрь. Там градус банальности понизится.

Планировка и обстановка внутри действительно оказались настолько продвинутыми и современными, что дом ощущался даже немного неуютным: коридор со стеклянной стеной во внутренний двор изгибался буквой L, заканчиваясь в просторной и светлой кухне, куда они принесли продукты, которые привезли с собой. Пока капитан убирал их в огромный холодильник, Солдат задержался у входа перед стоящей на тумбе головой… Будды.

Солдат точно знал, что это голова Будды. Знал настолько хорошо, что едва справился с желанием сложить руки перед грудью и поклониться его изображению. Он точно помнил, что один из его командиров в Союзе, кореец по происхождению, во время задания в Индокитае делал так перед каждым из великого множества изображений Будды, которые им там встретились. И что он не дал Солдату подзатыльник и не сказал «не обезьянничать», когда тот стал повторять за ним. Пусть он и не помнил подробностей, но знал, что та операция прошла безупречно. Это было хорошее воспоминание. И если бы голова Будды не выглядела такой декоративной, Солдат бы, наверное, поклонился ей.

— Не спросишь, зачем мы здесь? — оборвал его размышления голос капитана.

— Надеюсь, чтобы провести время вместе, — честно ответил Солдат. Он вполне понимал, что капитан мог не хотеть отвечать на его провокации на базе, где у стен были не только уши, но и глаза. Но очень рассчитывал на то, что его усилия не пропали даром.

Будто в ответ на его ожидания, капитан подошел к нему почти что вплотную, прямо посмотрел в лицо своими светлыми ясными глазами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: как бы все ни сложилось, ты всегда можешь прийти сюда. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

У Солдата сладко защемило в груди от искренности и однозначности этих слов. От твердого тона, которым они были сказаны. От… доброты, которую дарил ему капитан.

— Ты ведь придешь?

— Да, — только и смог выдохнуть он через подступивший к горлу комок. Капитан, похоже, заметил.

— Ты не рад?

— Рад.

— Тогда, скажи, что не так?

Сильные пальцы капитана мягко сжали его подбородок, не позволяя отвести взгляд.

— Это ведь твой дом, — тихо произнес Солдат. — Я не понимаю. Почему ты зовешь меня сюда? Я не понимаю…

— Потому что я твой друг, — однозначно ответил капитан. — И мне хочется верить, что ты тоже считаешь меня другом.

Слушать его было сладко и больно одновременно. Хотелось завыть от удивительной щедрости его слов. Хотелось ему поверить.

Все, что Солдат смог, это наклониться вперед и уткнуться губами в ладонь капитана, жадно глядя ему в лицо.

Капитан был внимательным и умным. Он ведь поймет, поймет, что не было, наверное, ничего, что Солдат бы не сделал, лишь бы капитан продолжал считать его своим другом.

В лучах заходящего солнца, светлые волосы капитана сияли нимбом ангела, спустившегося с небес. Солдат знал, что время их утекает каждый миг, поэтому просто шагнул ближе, стек на колени и потерся лицом о его пах.

И было так оглушительно сладко ощутить властную теплую ладонь у себя на затылке.

На следующий день Солдат проснулся в одной постели со своим другом и, тихо любуясь его совершенным лицом, позволил себе помечтать о том, чтобы просыпаться также снова и снова. И снова.

Тихо выскользнув из постели полностью вымотанного безумной страстью их прошлой ночи любовника, он съездил до ближайшего Волмарта, купил на деньги капитана все необходимое для приготовления оладий и успел к его пробуждению нажарить полную глубокую салатную миску.

Ему было так легко и хорошо, что он даже позволил себе наглость поцеловать капитана в губы, когда тот пришел к нему в кухню, и обнял Солдата сзади обеими руками.

Солдат поцеловал самого замечательного человека в губы, и тот не одернул и не ударил его за это.

Все это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой.

— Сколько у нас осталось времени? — спросил он, когда они поели.

— Мы должны вернуться завтра к вечеру, — с откровенным сожалением ответил ему капитан, честный, как и всегда.

— Отлично. Значит, еще успеем искупаться, — поспешил прогнать его плохие мысли Солдат, и капитан охотно улыбнулся в ответ и забавно сморщил нос.

— Вообще-то сентябрь. Не холодновато?

— Ты привез меня в дом у озера и думаешь, что я упущу такой шанс?

— Ну уж нет. Ты вчера доказал, что шанса ты точно не упустишь.

— Во всех смыслах, — улыбнулся Солдат и стащил через голову футболку.

Вода в озере действительно обожгла тело осенним зябким холодом, но Солдат счел это совсем незначительной ценой за возможность поплавать в свое удовольствие и не меньше получаса рассекал ее мощными гребками, несколько раз проплыв почти до середины озера и обратно к мосткам, где с книгой в руках сидел в шезлонге его капитан.

Не вылезая целиком из воды, Солдат подтянулся на руках и коснулся губами пальцев лениво свешенной с подлокотника левой руки. Потерся о них холодным носом.

— Ты как лягушка, — улыбнулся капитан сверху вниз. — Вылезай уже.

Солдат подтянулся на руках и выбрался на мостки. Абсолютно голый, потому что плавал он без одежды. На четвереньках обошел шезлонг и, раздвинув капитану ноги, прижался щекой к внутренней поверхности его бедра.

— Бесстыдничаешь? — с мягким осуждением спросил капитан.

— Да, — просто ответил Солдат и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.

Тяжелая рука легла ему на голову, погладила мокрые волосы. Капитан явно был им доволен.

— Пойдем в дом. Сначала ты примешь теплый душ.

Солдат радостно закивал.

В душе он не только согрелся и вымылся вкусно пахнущим какими-то нежными цветами приятным мылом, но и тщательно растянул и подготовил себя, чтобы не доставить партнеру даже малейшего дискомфорта как вчера.

В постели он отдавался душой и сердцем, всем телом, всем собой. До конца, без остатка. Сидя верхом на капитане, он двигал бедрами будто в стремительном латинском танце, жадно насаживаясь на его член. А оказавшись вдавленным в простыни бескомпромиссной рукой на затылке сладко стонал в голос и таял от глубоких толчков внутри.

Как же ему это нравилось! Как это было хорошо.

В тысячу раз лучше, чем пропустить через себя всю расстрельную команду, прежде чем его все равно поставят к стенке и изрешетят пулями, после оставив умирать в луже собственной крови. Пока к утру сыворотка не затянет по холодку все лишние отверстия в его теле.

С капитаном это ощущалось так, будто его любили. В ответ.

Только после секса он решился спросить:

— Теперь расскажешь мне, из-за чего ты огорчен?

— Все-то ты замечаешь, — капитан нежно потрепал его рукой по загривку, и Зимний снова сомлел от его прикосновений, прижался к боку, ткнулся губами возле подмышки.

— Конечно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты печалился, — сказал он. — И ты сам знаешь, все твои тайны умрут со мной. Я могу вынести любые пытки…

— Замолчи. Я не хочу это слышать, — для большей убедительности капитан закрыл ему рот ладонью, и Солдат тут же прижался к его коже губами. Не в силах говорить, он просто смотрел и просил глазами. Наконец капитан вздохнул и сдался.

— Скажи, я произвожу впечатление глупого и наивного человека?

Искренне удивленный Солдат отрицательно замотал головой, скользя приоткрытыми губами по его ладони.

— Вот и я думал, что нет. — Капитан знакомо нахмурился. — Тем неприятнее обнаруживать, что люди которых я уважал, которым я доверял — и очень во многом — так считают и пользуются этим.

Солдат застыл, чувствуя неприятный холодок в пояснице.

— Я всегда считал и считаю, что верность своим идеалам и желание делать мир лучше должны быть личными качествами каждого хорошего человека. А не инструментами в руках каких-нибудь сволочей для того чтобы добиваться своих меркантильных интересов.

Солдат промолчал. Что он мог ответить? Что в жизни все всегда выходит иначе?

Ему было просто больно от того, что капитана обманули и пошатнули его веру в людей.

— Когда меня пригласили работать в нашу организацию, я счел это правильным. Я был даже польщен. Но не в этом дело. Я действительно верил и продолжаю верить в то, что люди сами хозяева своей судьбы и должны делать правильный выбор осознанно и потому что по другому не могут. Но… — капитан зажмурился и покачал головой. — Я всегда был хорошим аналитиком. И то, что зачастую делается под флагами безопасности и порядка — это такая грязь. Мне даже думать об этом противно. И особенно противно от того, что люди, стоящие во главе всего этого, те, кто должны быть столпами, примером и образцом, нашими вождями — на деле, просто барыги и эгоисты, которым плевать на все и на всех. Готовые чем угодно пожертвовать ради своих личных интересов. И почему я ждал, что наконец здесь все будет по-другому?

«Не будет. Потому что так было всегда», — подумал Солдат, но не сказал ничего.

— У них в руках все ресурсы, все карты для того, чтобы действительно сделать мир лучше, а что они творят? Эти сволочи, — капитан убрал руку от лица Солдата и потер ею свой лоб.

Он выглядел таким искренне разочарованным и огорченным.

— Прикажи мне убить их. И больше не думай об этом, — просто сказал Солдат, принимаясь целовать его по линии диафрагмы.

— Нет.

Повисла пауза.

— Нет, — повторил капитан. — Если я сделаю это, я буду не лучше их.

— Будешь. Ты всегда будешь лучше всех, — твердо заверил его Солдат и попросил: — Покажешь мне, о ком речь?

Четыре личных дела легли на стеклянный кофейный столик перед Солдатом и, по очереди вдумчиво изучив их, тот произнес:

— Это большие люди. Если я начну убирать их по одиночке, оставшиеся заподозрят, что происходит. Но иногда они встречаются все вместе, я точно знаю.

— Откуда? — спросил капитан.

— Я видел, — ответил Солдат. — Когда меня продали.

По факту он почти ничего не помнил об этом. Только то, что в комнате, где происходила сделка были очень высокие потолки, и голоса мужчин гулко разносились под сводами. А еще, что самый жирный, сидевший ровно напротив того места, где стоял Солдат, курил сигару и напоминал в своем дорогом черном костюме с кипельно-белой рубашкой карикатурного буржуина. Солдат помнил, что когда-то давно ему внушали всем сердцем ненавидеть таких людей, но сейчас он подчинялся командам, поэтому, когда, обсуждая его характеристики, мужчины заспорили и кто-то усомнился разом и в его хваленой выносливости и в безупречности послушания, жирный просто подозвал его к себе и, движением пальцев приказав опуститься на колени, затушил свою сигару ему между глаз.

Солдат мог не помнить их имен, но хорошо помнил свою растерянность, тихую ярость и ужас от того, что рука у жирного дрогнет, и он может лишиться глаза. На заднем фоне люди шутили и благодушно смеялись над театральностью этой сцены.

— Узнай, где и когда они соберутся вместе в следующий раз. И я убью всех четверых в один вечер, — пообещал Солдат и хищно ухмыльнулся. А потом посмотрел на капитана радостно засиявшими глазами. — Поверь мне, это форменные ублюдки. Я буду благодарен тебе за такой приказ.

Капитан опустился рядом с ним на широкий кожаный диван, притянул его лицо к себе и поцеловал в губы.

— Я не хочу использовать тебя для этого, — мягко сказал он. — Я обещал себе, что ты больше не будешь машиной для убийства. А теперь ты сам предлагаешь это.

Солдат улыбнулся. Он все понимал. Он понимал и заранее принимал последствия этого решения, которые его ждали. Принимал обнуление, после которого он никогда уже не сможет сдать их маленький заговор. Принимал заморозку и сон, похожий на смерть, с тем чтобы замести все следы. Он принимал все это, потому что хорошо представлял, какие чудовищные вещи делались по приказанию этих людей. В том числе и его руками. Они заслуживали смерти.

Он будет рад их убить.

Руки капитана на его коже ощущались просто великолепно. У них в запасе были еще целые сутки.

И даже спустя многие годы он не жалел ни о чем.

И раз за разом, снова и снова добирался в домик у озера, где не надо было кланяться голове Будды у входа в кухню.

Где капитан снова и снова владел его телом. Как Солдат уже нисколько не сомневался в этом, владел и его душой.

— Мой капитан, — шептал он, ласкаясь и нежась после секса.

— Почему ты всегда меня так называешь? — спрашивал тот. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я давно уже не капитан. И не военный даже. Почему ты никогда не называешь меня по имени?

— Не обижайся, — Солдат с тихой горечью целовал морщинки в углах его глаз, которых с каждой новой встречей становилось все больше. — Просто позволь мне эту прихоть. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим капитаном. Разве я о многом прошу?

— Ты вообще никогда ни о чем не просишь, — улыбнулся ему капитан и погладил его по щеке, задумчиво посмотрел в лицо. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Что я могу тебе дать?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не старился, — ответил Солдат, с тихой горечью отмечая все больше и больше следов неотвратимого увядания на могучем теле. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты всегда остался со мной.

— Ох, милый, боюсь, что это не в моей власти, — пальцы капитана погладили его губы, подцепили за уголок рта, вынуждая склонить голову ему на грудь. — Не всем дарована вечная молодость, как у тебя. Не всем под силу такая ноша.

— Тогда позволь, позволь мне хотя бы стариться вместе с тобой, — почти взмолился Солдат.

В последнее время миссии становились все разбросанней во времени и пространстве. Женщины из техперсонала базы давно перестали делать химзавивку волос и теперь даже негритянки, наоборот, старательно распрямляли и вытягивали волосы, мир стремительно менялся вокруг, по сути своей оставаясь прежним. Солдат терял, каждый раз терял время с капитаном. Дни, месяцы, годы. Он не хотел так.

— Позволь мне, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, не поднимая головы. — Пожалуйста, я же люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Так сильно, что готов не замечать того, как холоднее и жестче становится выражение твоих светлых глаз. И у твоей улыбки появился жестокий циничный привкус. И твои слова…

— Нет, Зимний. Мы с тобой не можем позволить себе поступать так эгоистично. Твоя работа слишком важна для человечества. Твоими руками творится будущее. — Пальцы капитана зарылись в его волосы, приятно стянули. Отвлекая от острой безжалостности слов. — Мы живем не для себя. Как ни жалко. Я знаю, ты справишься с этим, ты очень сильный.

— Но я не хочу… — у Зимнего едва получилось сглотнуть, — я не хочу пережить тебя. Пережить тебя, и перейти во владение кому-то еще. И помнить, помнить… что потерял.

Слезы подступили к его глазам. Остро захотелось трахнуться, чтобы обо всем забыть.

— Не бойся, — капитан снова погладил его по спине. — Не бойся, мой хороший. Я оставлю четкие инструкции своим людям. Что бы там ни было, когда меня не станет, тебя полностью обнулят. И ты не будешь страдать.

— Спасибо, — уныло поблагодарил Зимний, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, прячась в его тепле.

— Не за что, милый, — любимая рука снова погладила его по лицу, и Солдат осторожно поцеловал вмятину на безымянном пальце, где раньше было обручальное кольцо.

— Ты развелся? — спросил он.

— Нет, — мягко ответил капитан. — Я овдовел.

— Соболезную, — неискренне ответил Солдат, никогда не видевший супруги своего возлюбленного и хозяина.

— Врешь, — пожурил его тот и за волосы подтолкнул его голову себе в пах. — Лучше утешь меня в моем одиночестве.

Солдат ничего не имел против.

Их время убегало, надо было наслаждаться там, где была такая возможность.

Пока они были вместе.

Телефон Сэма снова звонит глубокой ночью. И, конечно же, это Стив.

— Ну какого черта, мужик? — сонно хрипит Сэм в трубку и напрягается, не услышав ни слова в ответ.

Только сбивчивое дыхание.

Как будто Стив… плачет.

— Стив, приятель, что у вас там случилось? — спрашивает Сэм. — Чем я могу помочь.

Стив снова судорожно втягивает воздух, но явно не в силах сказать ни слова, бросает трубку.

_«Сэр. Я… Сэр, простите меня за то, что я сейчас напишу, но я не могу больше молчать. ~~Са~~ … ~~Сти~~ … Сэр, я очень боюсь. Вы так добры ко мне сейчас. И клянусь, это моя любимая часть. Всегда была. Самая любимая. Когда много ласки и поцелуев. И разговоров о том, что я человек и ваш друг. Я очень это ценю, сэр. Совершенно искренне. Я не имею никаких запросов и никаких претензий. Я по-настоящему счастлив сейчас.  
Просто знали бы вы, как я боюсь. ~~Сти~~ … Сэр. Я не хочу это потерять.  
Я знаю, что думать и говорить такое эгоистично и мелочно, и возможно вы разочаруетесь во мне… ты разочаруешься, ~~Стив~~. Сэр. Я очень сожалею. Но я просто не знаю, что мне делать.  
Я ужасно боюсь.  
Потому что так происходит снова и снова.  
Потому что все закономерно. И я это знаю. И я должен предупредить тебя, ~~Сти~~ …  
Но кто меня слушает?  
Так будет всегда. Чего я добьюсь тем, что напишу тебе это?  
Я не хочу тебя разочаровывать.  
Все так хорошо сейчас. Зачем я все порчу?  
Просто я не хочу, чтобы все снова… опять… Чтобы ты разочаровался в своих идеалах. Чтобы ты старился. И становился циничным и безжалостным. И равнодушным.  
Ты такой хороший сейчас. Я снова влип в тебя по уши. И ты это знаешь.  
Только я не знаю, как предотвратить. Будущее.  
Сэр!  
Простите мне мою панику. Просто так уже было со мной. И раньше я думал, что ответ, решение лежит на поверхности. Все же так просто.  
Надо просто быть верным идеям партии. Отдавать себя всего общего делу. Служить до последней капли крови.  
Я любил Григория Петровича — капитана Васильченко — сильнее чем отца, которого я не помню. Это он спас меня, он научил меня языку, добился, чтобы меня вылечили. Я в рот ему смотрел, я делал все, что он говорил. Я делал то, что больше никому было не по силам.  
Я верил всему, чему он меня учил. Даже когда он сам уже перестал верить. Я видел это. Я не хотел это видеть.  
Нас расстреляли. Его, меня, других ребят из его команды. Преданных ленинцев, своей кровью плативших за дело мировой революции.  
Нас расстреляли свои же. Я один выжил.  
Я оказался недостаточно хорош, чтобы спасти его.  
~~Саша…~~  
Александр Пирс. Он был таким упрямым идеалистом. И так заботился обо мне. ~~Как ты.~~ Он говорил со мной, как с человеком.  
Я так влюбился.  
Он тоже быстро разочаровался в мире и людях. Я был бессилен предотвратить это.  
Я думал, если буду любить его всем собой. Если буду любить без конца и без края, я его спасу.  
Тоже не вышло.  
~~Стив~~  
Сэр.  
Черт. Я не знаю, что делать.  
Как мне спасти вас? Как мне?  
Я так испуган сейчас. Но вы сами виноваты. Вы это начали. Я не просил. Я не просил, чтобы снова…  
Я…  
~~Сти~~  
Пожалуйста, останься собой. Пожалуйста, останься таким как сейчас. Я что угодно отдам за это.  
Мне нечего отдать.  
У меня ничего нет.  
Сэр. Я не хочу.  
Я знаю, что глупо просить, чтобы в этот раз меня убили насовсем. Но я не хочу опять проходить через все это.  
Я хочу просто жить. И чтобы у меня был ты. Я хочу, как люди.  
Я знаю, что никогда не получу этого.  
Что мне делать?  
Прости, пожалуйста. Мне очень стыдно»._

— Это не мой дневник, — тихо произносит Солдат, глядя на кожаный ежедневник, который протягивает ему капитан.

— Правильно, — отвечает тот. — Это мой.

Солдат хмурится и недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Возьми, — настойчиво предлагает капитан. — Я хочу, чтобы ты его прочитал.

— Сэр? — не верит Солдат.

— Так будет правильно, — твердо говорит капитан. — Ты приносишь мне читать свои мысли. Ты был открыт со мной в последней записи. Больше, чем я мог ожидать. — Солдат краснеет, но взгляда не отводит. — Я считаю, что честно будет, если ты прочитаешь мои.

Солдат встревоженно забирает дневник, кладет его себе на колени. Смотрит на капитана, явно ожидая, что тот уйдет.

Тот уходит.

В дневнике даты и записи. Слова, слова. Наблюдения капитана за ним. Какие-то мелкие детали. Незначительные, бытовые. Почти нелепые. Как Солдат облизывает тарелку от супа, когда думает, что капитан не видит. Как он чешет голову карандашом или ручкой. Как кусает губы. Как всегда распрямляет загнутые уголки в книжках, как заправляет постель, как чистит зубы, как жульничает, когда они бегают, как любит сидеть на подоконнике, и любит передачи про кошек. Как он массирует себе плечо.

Тысячи крошечных деталей, описанных с такой искренней нежностью и вниманием.

У Солдата замирает внутри.

Он читает, что ему идут длинные волосы, и какие у него незабываемые глаза и губы. Что он всегда был хорош собой, но сейчас у Стива дух захватывает от одной возможности смотреть на него.

Какое это чудо, какое счастье, что небо подарило им этот шанс!

На странице текущей датой он натыкается на исчерканный, почти полностью вымаранный лист. На его обороте — завтрашней датой — всего пара фраз.

«Ничего не бойся.

Я тоже люблю тебя.

Я не отдам тебя никому.

Я буду жить вечно».


End file.
